


Mineshaft

by alwaystheocean



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "I've been here before, I know where it goes."
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & George Washington, Aaron Burr & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr & James Madison, Aaron Burr & John Laurens, Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Mineshaft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeinthealps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/gifts).



**Music:** Mineshaft - Dessa


End file.
